Somebody to Love
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Una noche en un club cambia la vida de seis extraños. ¿Es el destino o algo más? OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**KitsuShel**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**KitsuShel**_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Somebody to Love**

—¡Bellaaaaa!

Bella Swan levantó la mirada de su portátil para ver por qué estaba lloriqueando su mejor amiga.

—¿Sí, Alice?

—Por favor, dime que vas a salir con nosotras esta noche.

Bella suspiró y se sacó los anteojos, frotándose los ojos cansados.

—Allie, en realidad, he tenido un día largo y todo lo que quiero hacer es relajarme. Salir a un club caluroso, sudoroso y ruidoso no es mi idea de relajación.

Alice hizo una mueca y sacó ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¡Pero es San Valentín! Rose y yo hemos esperado esta noche toda la semana. Es una fiesta solo para solteros, así que no hay expectativas. Además, me prometiste que irías. —La chica diminuta terminó su discurso cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desafiantemente.

Bella rodó los ojos y se rio.

—Está bien, está bien, pequeñita. Iré.

Alice sonrió triunfalmente, lo que causó que Bella levantara una mano.

—No te entusiasmes demasiado, hay algunas advertencias.

Alice arqueó una ceja y le hizo señas a su mejor amiga para que continuara.

—Primero, puedes ayudarme a elegir un atuendo, pero yo tengo la decisión final, lo que incluye los zapatos.

Alice frunció el ceño, pero asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Qué más?

—Nada importante, pero si tú o Rose se encuentran con un chico que les gusta, no se sientan mal por dejarme. Solo avísame o mándame un mensaje.

Alice se burló.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar. Rosalie está en un momento anti hombres, además de que estamos teniendo una noche de chicas. Si algunos chicos están interesados, pueden esperar su turno. ¿Y sería muy malo si conocemos a alguien? Todos se merecen a alguien a quien amar.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo que pasa, pasa… Ahora, sal de mi habitación así puedo terminar con estos trabajos antes de que sea la hora para prepararme.

 _ **~o~**_

Mientras las chicas esperaban en la fila del Club Garnish, Bella se ajustó discretamente la blusa. Ella y Alice habían acordado que usaría unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra un poco transparente, con un sujetador negro de encaje y joyería de plata. La elección para el calzado también fue un acuerdo. Bella había insistido en unas Converse negras y Alice quería unos tacones altos. Al final, ella eligió usar un par de botas de cuero altas hasta la rodilla sobre los jeans.

En general, Bella estaba feliz con su atuendo, sintiéndose más segura de lo normal. Tiró ligeramente de su blusa hacia abajo y enderezó la espalda. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rosalie se giró y le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaban hacia adentro.

Los sonidos del bajo la golpearon directo en el pecho tan pronto como entraron al club lleno. La música era un golpeteo y el aire estaba pesado, lo que puso inmediatamente una sonrisa en la cara de Bella. Por mucho que le gustara discutir con Alice, en realidad, ella amaba ir a Garnish. La música siempre la hacía querer bailar y rara vez se encontraban con aduladores aquí.

—¿Tragos primero o bailar primero? —preguntó Alice sobre la música.

Bella y Rose se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Tragos!

Una rápida ronda de chupitos después, el trío se encontraba bailando en la pista, rebotando con la canción de moda. Rose empezó a mover su brazo en el aire, rapeando con Ludacris*, causando que sus amigas estallaran en risas.

— _My hands go up and down, like strippers' booties go_ **.

Un hombre alto se acercó a la escultural rubia y la tocó en el hombro. Rose se giró y su mirada se encontró con un hombre parecido a una montaña con brillantes ojos azules.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero definitivamente seré un ganador esta noche si me permite comprarle a usted y a sus amigas un trago. Y tal vez compartir un baile conmigo después.

Rose sonrió y miró a sus amigas antes de asentir.

—Seguro, gracias…

—Emmett —respondió el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Rose. Y estas son mis amigas, Alice y Bella.

Emmett se giró hacia ellas y asintió.

—Un placer conocerlas, señoritas. Espero que no les importe si les saco a su amiga para un baile o dos.

Bella se mordió el labio y sonrió. Había algo sobre este chico que inmediatamente la tranquilizó.

—No, para nada, Emmett. —Alice se rio nerviosamente antes de empujar a Bella hacia el bar—. De hecho, creo que es una buena idea. Vamos, Bell, vamos a conseguirnos un trago.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Espera, dije que les compraría.

Alice se rio y le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes por eso, grandote. Puedes comprarnos uno más tarde.

Ella y Bella caminaron hacia el bar y ordenaron un par de tragos para tomar mientras mantenían un ojo en Rose y su nuevo amigo.

—Una menos —murmuró Alice y sonrió crípticamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella, repentinamente sospechando de la motivación de su amiga para salir esa noche.

—Tuve un sueño anoche, en el que nosotras tres conocíamos a nuestras almas gemelas esta noche.

Bella bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás llena de mierda, Allie.

Alice sonrió, tomándose el resto de su bebida de un trago.

—Ya verás, Bella.

La música cambió y Bella comenzó a mover su pie al ritmo de una de sus canciones favoritas.

 _._

 _Oh,_ _sometimes,_ _I_ _get_ _a_ _good_ _feeling,_ _yeah._

 _I_ _get_ _a_ _feeling_ _that_ _I_ _never,_ _never,_ _never,_ _never_ _had_ _before***._

 _._

—¿Discúlpeme, señorita? —preguntó una voz con acento sureño.

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia un guapo hombre con cabello rubio y una sexy sonrisa. Bella arqueó una ceja mientras Alice alcanzaba la mano de él.

—Me hiciste esperar —dijo en voz baja.

El hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa confundida.

—Bueno, me disculpo por eso, señorita. Soy Jasper, ¿tal vez podría comprarte un trago?

Alice negó con la cabeza y llevó a Jasper hacia la pista de baile.

—No, pero puedes bailar conmigo.

Mientras observaba al par irse, Bella ladeó la cabeza y murmuró:

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?

—Exactamente mis pensamientos —respondió una voz profunda en su oreja.

Sorprendida, Bella saltó y cuando se giró se encontró con un par de maravillosos ojos verdes.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, su voz temblando.

El hombre sonrió y ofreció su mano como saludo.

—Lo siento. Soy Edward Cullen. Mi mejor amigo, Jasper, aparentemente ha sido abducido por tu pequeña amiga.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella entendiendo—. Sí, nunca había visto eso antes. Era como si ella lo conociera antes de encontrarse con él.

Edward frunció los labios mientras pensaba.

—Es un poco raro. Pensé que Jazz estaba loco cuando nos dijo que había tenido un sueño sobre conocer, bueno, a la chica de sus sueños.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—No me jodas —chilló ella.

Edward parpadeó con sorpresa ante la reacción de la chica.

—¡No, no, no! —Ella se rio—. No me creerás, pero Alice me dijo recién exactamente lo mismo.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio? —Él miró con recelo hacia la pista de baile—. ¿También tienes la sensación de que hemos sido engañados?

Bella se giró para ver a su mejor amiga bailando muy cerca con Jasper, como si ellos fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación.

—Creo que estás en lo cierto, señor Cullen —replicó ella juguetonamente.

Él sostuvo arriba su mano, sonriendo brillantemente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿señorita…?

—¡Lo siento mucho! Soy Bella Swan.

—Bueno, entonces, señorita Swan, ¿le sacaremos el máximo provecho a esta trampa?

Bella se mordió el labio, considerando su oferta. Ella pensó qué diablos, Edward era guapo y, obviamente, tenía sentido del humor. Poniendo su mano en la de él, dejó que la llevara a la pista de baile.

—Tengo que advertirte… —gritó ella mientras se inclinaba cerca de su oreja—. Soy una bailarina terrible.

Él le guiñó y la empujó más cerca.

—Tomaré el riesgo.

Sorpresivamente, Bella se encontró perdida en la música y en la sensación de Edward envuelto a su alrededor. Se sentía tan natural estar en sus brazos, como si estuviera destinada a estar ahí.

Después de algunas canciones, tenían calor y estaban ligeramente sudados, así que Edward sugirió que buscaran otra bebida y encontraran una mesa. Él miró a su alrededor y vio a su amigo señalando hacia su mesa. Agarrando la mano de Bella, caminaron a través de la habitación, hasta donde él paró para hacer las presentaciones.

—Bella, este es mi amigo...

—Emmett. —Ella se rio mientras lo interrumpía—. Nos conocimos más temprano. Esta hermosa criatura es mi amiga, Rosalie.

Bella le arqueó una ceja a Rose, que estaba cómodamente acurrucada al lado de Emmett. Su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros y palmeó la silla que estaba a su otro lado para que Bella se sentara.

—Hola otra vez, BellaBee. Vi que capturaste a nuestro Eddie… —Emmett sonrió brillantemente.

Ella bufó mientras se sentaba y dejaba su trago en la mesa.

—Es más como que nos golpeó el huracán Alice.

Emmett y Rose la miraron confundidos. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensamos que Alice y Jasper ya se conocían y arreglaron esto.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Eso suena exactamente como algo que Alice haría. Aunque no puedo decir que me quejo sobre el resultado. —Ella estiró su mano y tomó la de Emmett, ganándose otra sonrisa brillante.

Las parejas pasaron los siguientes minutos charlando distraídamente, conociéndose un poco unos a otros. Emmett y Edward eran compañeros de cuarto y estudiantes de último año en la Universidad de Washington, igual que Bella y Alice. Jasper era su amigo, que se había graduado el año anterior y ahora era interno en un periódico local.

Y hablando del diablo… Alice y Jasper aparecieron, tomando los últimos dos asientos libres de la mesa. Los otros cuatro ocupantes se giraron a mirarlos expectantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice cautelosamente—. ¿Por qué nos están mirando así?

Jasper se mordió el labio, tratando de no reír.

—Creo que nos descubrieron, cariño.

La cara de Alice decayó.

—Oh… —murmuró ella en voz baja—. Demonios, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Chicas, ¡no pueden estar enojadas conmigo!

Rose arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué sería así?

Alice sonrió intencionalmente y señaló el brazo de Emmett que estaba alrededor de los hombros de ella.

—Porque salió exactamente como sabía que saldría.

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron, una visión que sus amigas rara vez presenciaban.

—Bien, tú ganas esta batalla, pequeña. Pero debo saber, ¿hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Hace más o menos dos semanas. Nos conocimos en la cafetería.

Rosalie bufó.

—Eso es entendible, con tu adicción a la cafeína. —Ella se tomó el resto de su trago y golpeó el vaso contra la mesa—. Por otro lado, nosotros nos vamos.

Emmett la miró sorprendido.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, lo haremos. Este lugar es demasiado público para lo que tengo en mente.

Bella cerró los ojos, la vergüenza ajena calentando su rostro. Rosalie siempre había sido la más atrevida del trío.

—Sabes, eso suena como una gran idea —chilló Alice.

Bella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos ante los pensamientos de que la dejaran sola con Edward. No que él fuera un mal chico, solo se estaba sintiendo extremadamente tímida en ese momento. Cuando el par fue dejado por su cuenta, Edward empujó su hombro.

Él le sonrió gentilmente, haciéndola sentir mejor instantáneamente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo? ¿Tal vez conseguir algo de comer?

Una vez más, ella contempló su oferta. Si era honesta consigo misma, no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar. Sabía que no harían nada más que hablar y, tal vez, besarse un poco, pero estaba perfectamente contenta con eso.

—Sí, en realidad, eso suena perfecto.

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **Un año después...**_

Bella levantó el papel de aluminio que cubría la lasaña, para ver si ya estaba lista antes de sonreír y volver a cubrir la fuente. Cambió la temperatura del horno a "calentar" y después se dirigió a arreglar su ya inmaculado departamento.

Edward llegaría dentro de poco y estaba empezando a sentirse indispuesta. Jasper le había confesado que esta noche le preguntaría a Alice si quería casarse con él, así que ella pronto necesitaría un compañero de departamento. ¿Quién sería una mejor opción para preguntarle que su novio, que vivía en un departamento del tamaño de una caja de cerillas? Habían sido prácticamente inseparables desde que se conocieron hacía exactamente un año atrás, así que ella pensó que sería romántico preguntárselo en su aniversario.

Ahora, sus nervios se estaban llevando lo mejor de ella. Dejó de revolotear alrededor y decidió que un chupito de tequila la ayudaría a calmarse. Un chupito llevó a dos, y dos a tres. Empezaba a sentirse excitada y a ver borroso, sus inseguridades olvidadas.

Treinta minutos después, cuando Edward llegó y usó su llave para entrar después de que nadie contestara a su golpe en la puerta, encontró a su novia parada sobre el sofá, tocando una guitarra invisible mientras la canción de Queen, _Somebody to Love_ , sonaba en los altavoces. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adorable que lucía, con su pelo balanceándose salvajemente.

Bella miró hacia arriba a mitad de la canción y empezó a cantar cuando lo vio.

— _¡I just gotta get out of this prison cell! ¡Some day I'm gonna be free****!_

Por suerte, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarla cuando empezó a caerse del sofá. Mientras la sostenía cerca, el olor a alcohol le llegó a la nariz.

—Bella, ¿estás borracha? —preguntó, tratando de no reírse.

Levantó la vista hacia él, con sus ojos inocentes muy abiertos, y asintió lentamente. Él le acarició gentilmente un mechón de cabello, lo puso detrás de su oreja y sonrió.

—¿Qué provocó esto?

—Estaba nerviosa por preguntarte si te mudarías conmigo, así que pensé que un trago ayudaría —respondió ella, soltando sus palabras de una vez.

Él sacudió la cabeza con diversión, levantando la botella de tequila, ahora, medio vacía.

—¿Cuánto bebiste?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró la botella.

—No tengo idea.

Él la empujó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Por si sirve de algo, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Bella alargó la mano y atrajo sus labios hacia los de ella. Lo que empezó como un beso dulce, rápidamente se convirtió en uno apasionado. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron para agarrar su trasero, frotando sus partes inferiores. Rompiendo el beso, él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Joder, Bella —gruñó—. Algún día serás mi muerte.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para mordisquear su cuello.

—Pero qué manera de irse… —murmuró contra su piel.

Él se estremeció y trató de alejarla.

—Edwaaaaaard —gimoteó—. Deja de alejarme.

—Vamos, Bella. Estás haciendo que sea difícil ser un caballero.

—¿Quién dice que tienes que serlo?

Él miró sus suaves ojos marrones, llenos de deseo.

—Porque estás borracha y no me aprovecharé de ti.

—Te mudarás conmigo y no es como si no hubiésemos cogido todavía. Aprovéchate, por favor.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y él supo que lo había convencido.

—Joder —siseó, agarrándola para jalarla hacia sus brazos—. Un día voy a aprender a decirte que no.

—No, no lo harás. —Ella se rio antes de rendirse ante su deseo.

Pronto había un rastro de ropa que conducía hacia el cuarto de Bella y ella finalmente tenía a Edward desnudo y debajo suyo. Deslizó su sexo sobre la erección de él, tentándolo con la sensación de su humedad. Él agarró sus caderas, calmando sus movimientos. Sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con deseo, quemaron en los de ella intensamente.

—No más provocaciones, Bella. ¿Me querías? Ahora tómame.

Sin necesitar más estímulos, ella movió su mano entre ellos para agarrar su polla y deslizarla suavemente dentro de ella. Se quedó quieta por un momento, disfrutando la sensación de estar llena. Impaciente, Edward sacudió las caderas, causando que ella chillara y se cayera sobre su pecho.

—Vamos, nena. Pensé que querías cogerme —se burló él.

En los ojos de ella destelló brevemente el enojo antes de que se agarrara de las manos de él. Usándolas para sostenerse, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo rápidamente. Los dedos de él se apretaron alrededor de los de ella, mientras maldecía en voz baja.

—Joder —gimió él—. Justo así, nena. Monta mi polla.

Todavía un poco borracha, ella sintió el espiral en su vientre apretarse mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Sacó una de sus manos de las de él y la apoyó en su pecho para sostenerse mientras comenzaba a moverse con más fuerza. Él le frotó el clítoris con el pulgar ligeramente, justo como sabía que a ella le gustaba ser tocada.

Bella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo lascivamente mientras se balanceaba en el borde de su liberación. Edward movió el pulgar un poco más rápido, cautivado por la gloriosa visión encima de él.

—Eso es, nena —alentó—. Córrete, córrete sobre mi polla.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras se corría, todavía moviéndose tan rápido como podía. Las manos de él se movieron hasta sus caderas, levantando las suyas mientras encontraba su propia liberación. Después de recuperar la respiración, Edward movió cuidadosamente a Bella para que descansara a su lado, su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —susurró él, dejando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tonta.

—Feliz aniversario.

Como si una luz de pronto se hubiese apagado en su cabeza, Bella se sentó y jadeó.

—¡Mierda! ¡La cena! —Saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, completamente desnuda.

Edward se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y sonrió. Él estaba seguro de que la vida con esa mujer siempre sería interesante. Saliendo de la cama, cruzó la habitación hacia sus jeans y sacó la pequeña caja negra del bolsillo del frente. Abrió la tapa y miró el anillo de diamantes que había comprado hacía un mes.

No, la vida nunca sería aburrida y eso estaba bien para él.

* * *

 _*Ludacris: es un rapero y actor estadounidense._

 _**Parte de la canción All I Do Is Win de DJ Khaled._

 _***Parte de la canción Good Feeling de Flo-Rida._

 _****Parte de la canción Somebody to Love by Queen._

* * *

 _¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

 _Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este OS en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
